Todo mundo é emo
by Rest Without Peace
Summary: Pérola da RIPAGEM! Uma bebida po de roh za (ou nem tanto), comentários terríveis, uma fic que como único review recebeu um "WHAT?" e três ripadores explosivos, dorgados e insanos. Sim, a coisa tá tensa. E tudo isso pode ser resumido em um meme: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU


Todo mundo é emo!

Ripadores: Mihaela Keehl, Capt. Renard e Kelly Burkhardt.

Jemo é apelido para juliana emo **(Mihaela: Já começou mal. Maiúscula sumiu.)** **(Kelly: Eu vou fazer uma vitamina. |Pega todas as drogas alucinantes que encontra, cerveja, vodka, 51, álcool Nobre e skarloff. Bate tudo no liquidificador. Depois serve em quatro copos e bebe.|) (Renard:** **Caramba véi, eu sinto vibrações ruins vindas do Word. E repararam? Ela é emo.)** um belo dia, ela estava andando por uma colina de nudismo, **(Mihaela: Mas olha ainda! Sinceramente...) (Renard: As mulheres de hoje em dia estão mais safadas do que antigamente, né, Mimi do meu tolaçaum (#SeMuFeelings) ?) (Kelly: Ainda não aprovo esse casamento... |Olha pro Ryan| E eu já ouvi falar de praias de nudismo, mas colinas?)** e avistou uma bela imagem, o nome do garranhao **(Renard: BOTA O ACENTO AÍ!)** era Jureno Emo **(Renard: Falei! Todo mundo é emo.) (Mihaela: Eles são parentes, cascalho! Olha o incesto on...) (Kelly: Só por curiosidade, se você, Mihaela, e o Nick tivessem um filho, ele teria o sobrenome Burkhardt duas vezes?) (Mihaela: Credo, mãe!) (Renard: Não, o sobrenome dela é Keehl [O Nick agradece por não ter mudado :D])** e ele gostava de hot hot dog. **(Renard: Não, pera: Pra mim, "gostava de hot hot dog" significa que é gay.) (Mihaela: Ou seja: Note a leseira da mulher a seguir.)** Ao saber disso Jemo se jogou em seus braços **(Kelly: Ma vá, pessoa burra!) (Mihaela: Isso! Ignore a opção sexual do seu parceiro pra ver o que é abandono. |Bebe a Vitamina das Dorgas|) (Renard: Manolo, como alguém pode ser tão burro?)** e eles tiveram que se casar imediatamente, **(Mihaela: Puuutaqueósparéba! Se é assim...) (Kelly: E quem beija fica como? Conectado até o fim do universo?) (Renard: Pô, mulher, roubou minha piada. Mas imagine se a relação avança!)** dois dias depois eles se divorciaram **(Mihaela: Eu avisei...) (Renard: Nada tem futuro em fic trash.) (Kelly: ASHUASHUSASHUASHUSHASHUASHUS HASHUASHUSHASHUASHUSHASHUASH USH Mó comédia, mano! Isso que é casamento duradouro!) **e Jemo foi para colina de nudismo ver se acahva outro marido! **(Kelly: Mas já não deu certo uma vez, como vai dar na segunda? Ein? ME EXPLICA PELO AMOR DE GOD! #JohnFeelings |Bebe dois copos da Vitamina das Dorgas|) (Renard: "Acahva". Pucca que me pariu.) (Mihaela: ASHUAUSHAHUAHUHSUHSUAUSUASH, MAS ESSA GOSTA DE APANHAR!)**

Ela viu outra bela figura, que se chamava Pai Do Drag Queen. **(Mihaela: Tudo é belo nessa fic, Pucca que pariu. E, notaram? Ele deu origem ao Drag Queen. Mais um marido pro saco. [Pelo menos foi o que eu entendi]) (Renard: Essa é do tipo "Bateu olhar, apaixonou"! Mulheres assim não tem muito futuro. |Toma tiro|) (Kelly: E você quer o quê? Que ela o odeie até uma série de eventos que farão eles se apaixonarem? 1) Meeeeu filho, você é masoquista e 2) Isso é clichê e trash!)** Depois de uma linda historia de amor **(Renard: OBRIGADO POR NOS POUPAR! Melhor que isso, só se não tivesse sequer pensado na fic. Ou acentuado as palavras.) (Mihaela: Concordo. E "linda história de amor" é gay e falta acento.) (Kelly: É glicose anal pras mulheres, é gay pros homens.)** ela resolveu mudar seu nome em homenagema **(Mihaela: ? "Homenagema"? Homem à gema? MAS QUE CACETE EXPLOSIVO DOS MERCENÁRIOS É ESSE?) (Kelly: Quanto amor à mãe!)** esse lindo garanhao **(Renard: BOTA A ZORRA DO TIO AÍ!)** e assim, jemo **(Mihaela: Maiúscula faz falta.) ** se tornou Mae **(Renard está tentando se controlar, tomando nove doses da Vitamina das Dorgas.)** Do Drag Queen e eles tiveram um lindo filhote **(Mihaela: EU SEMPRE SOUBE! Eu sabia que ela era um animal! Yay! |Toma três doses da Vitamina das Dorgas|) (Kelly: Não curti essa hard zoofilia. E acreditem ou não, mas esta coisa [porque isso aqui não é uma fic] estava na categoria Beauty And The Beast.)** chamado drag queen, **(Kelly: Se é um substantivo próprio, bota letra maiúscula! E o nome não podia ser outro... "Mãe do Drag Queen" e "Pai do Drag Queen" eram os pais, logo...)** que gostava muito de macarrao **(Renard toma mais 86439292042361738 doses da famosa Vitamina.)** e animais. **(Mihaela: Hippie.) (Kelly: E isso vai mudar o mundo? Vai acabar com a pobreza e a fome e eliminar os trashes? Se não, tira do roteiro.)**

Ele tinha problemas com drogas e era buimico. **(Kelly: "Os pais tinham orgulho". |Bebe mais da Vitamina|) (Renard: WTF is "buimico"?)** Um dia ele estava passeando nas colinas de nudismo **(Mihaela: Essa tal colina aparece mais do que qualquer personagem!)** quando avistou uma linda droga **(Mihaela: É tudo belo, é tudo lindo... Preciso de mais bebida. |Pega um copão e enche com a Vitamina até derramar|)** e quiz fumar imediatamente. **(Renard: Que zorra de "quiz" é esse? É um questionário?) (Kelly: Quem larga uma droga no meio de uma colina de nudismo? Mas, né, sou só eu e minha mente doentia. #DingaFeelings) (Mihaela: Traficante, oras bolitas coloridas.)** Depois de ficar chapadao **(Kelly: Calma, menino... Bebe mais um pouco. |Dá o liquidificador com a Vitamina ao Renard e vai fazer mais nove litros em um caldeirão.|)** ele se multiplicou, **(Kelly: Merda! Se ele só fumou uma droga e se multiplicou, imagine nós, que estamos bebendo uma Vitamina feita de dorgas?) (Mihaela: É trash.) (Renard: Mas nós, que como disse vossa mãe, estamos bebendo uma Vitamina de Dorgas, não nos multiplicamos, como que ele só fumou uma e nasceu outro dele?) **acreditamos que foi uma mera mitose. **(Mihaela: Em seres humanos não ocorre mitose assim, de repente, fumando Dorgas. Muito menos a ponto de sair outro clone da criatura.) (Renard: QUANTAS PESSOAS TEM NARRANDO, MANO?)** Ai ele jogou o clone no lixo e foi para o zoologico **(Kelly: Acento.)** abusar dos animais. **(Renard: Simples assim? Na carona dura? Pucca que pariu, essa é a fic mais trash que eu já li. SEM ESTAR RIPADA.) (Mihaela: Como pode fazer isso com um mistério da natureza que era seu semelhante? Ah, deixa. |Bebe mais um pouco|)**

No zoologico ele conheceu um lindo cavalo e ele estava na chuva. **(Renard: Sensações estranhas... É efeito da Vitamina?) (Mihaela: QUE ESPÉCIE DE UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO É ESSE, QUE TUDO É BELO E LINDO? MAS SINCERAMENTE!)** Entao **(Renard: Os acentos estão no teclado por um motivo especial, autora: ELES PRECISAM SER USADOS!) **ele resolveu tirar o cavalinho da chuva **(Kelly: Vulgo "Se mancou.")** e foi abusar do belo animal pontinho. **(Mihaela: WTF? O animal era um ponto? Hein? Essas Dorgas não estão me ajudando a compreender. E que idade essa criatura tem?) (Renard: Não tente, mana. Afinal... É TRASH.) (Kelly: Errei. :( ) **

Ai apareceu um belo homem e sua namorada, Felipao Joaozao **(Renard: ASHUASHUSHA, além de faltar os acentos, tá tudo no aumentativo!)** acompanhado de Paula Marrom. **(Kelly: Fala "Negra". Não precisa dar indiretas.) **Eles estavam comendo tacos quando viram um drag queen abusando de um cavalinho pontinho e foram embora. **(Mihaela: O "pontinho" não foi engano? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! |Bebe mais da Vitamina das Dorgas|) (Renard: Alguém com decência nessa fic! |Cai de joelhos e agradece aos céus|) (Kelly: E isso vai mudar o mundo? Vai melhorar minha vida, eliminando os trashes? Se não, tira do roteiro. #2 |Serve mais da Vitamina|)**

Quando chegaram em seu belo apartamentinho com velas no morro eles se deitaram. **(Kelly: Simples assim? Vapt-vupt? Mas eu hein... |Vira dois copos com a bendita e ungida vitamina|) (Kelly 2: E isso vai mudar o mundo? Vai acabar com as guerras e com a necessidade de riparmos e vai fazer todos aprenderem português? Se não, tira do roteiro. #3 Tô repetitiva.) (Mihaela: E isso vai mudar minha vida em... #VovóFeelings) (Renard: Teve muita encheção de linguiça esse cap inteiro.)**

**Kelly desistiu da vida de caçadora, fez mais da sua Vitamina das Dorgas e comercializou. De tanto sucesso que fez, ela ficou rica e mora com os filhos, netos e CIA em uma mansão em Las Vegas. Mas, inexplicavelmente, ainda quer ripar mais alguns trashes. As filhas, Baby e Mihaela, acreditam que ela é masoquista.**

**Mihaela, após jogar uma macumba na autora por ter feito esta atrocidade, purificar a alma e se mudar com sua mãe, está arrumando as malas (e encaixotando o clone de Renard) para viajar pelo mundo com o objetivo de encontrar alguém sábio que saiba como colocar um cérebro em trashers. Seu primeiro point será a Umbrella Corporation.**

**Renard está no hospital, filtrando seu sangue.**


End file.
